heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-17 Sunday Sunrise
Westchester----------------------------------------------------------------- Xavier Institute - Breakstone Lake - Western Shore The northern grounds of the Xavier mansion border the western edge of Breakstone Lake, a large expanse of clear waters that is ideal for swimming or boating. Nearest the mansion itself is the inlet called Spuyten Devil Cove, where a small boathouse and dock have been added for the school's use. On all other sides of the lake the shore gives way to thick woodlands, particularly to the north. The road back to the main grounds lies along a grassy expanse to the west, while the forest provides a natural barrier between here and North Salem in the southeast. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The grounds have been thoroughly explored and those few that are aware of Risque's presence on them have likely already noted she spends as little time inside the manor as possible. It is, what most would call, ungodly early. The sun is just rising, casting the sky in golds, pinks and purples as it peeks above the horizon. This is Gloria's favored time of day. When they world is just waking and everything seems calm because now, more than ever, calm is what she needs in her life. Unlike the leather she wore yesterday, Gloria is currently glad in a pair of black snug yoga pants and an equally snug sports bra of the same color with black sneakers on her feet and her hair pulled back into a tight braid. No more than six feet from the edge of the lake, despite the rather cool weather, there's already a sheen of sweat on Glo's body likely from the workout she's putting herself through. The movements of rather advance kickboxing are gone through with an ease and speed that says volumes about her proficieny in the style. From one movement to another with grace, over and over. It looks as if she's been at this a while and doesn't show any signs of slowing. Kurt believes in the sunrise. Every day begins life anew. With the promise of an early spring from Phil, it's filled him with a little more hope, a little more.. peace. Sunday's early hours means the blue elf visits the lakeside for quiet devotionals; last night was Vigil in the City, and this morning, after breakfast, he'll be back in the City for the Celebration of Mass. With bible, then, in hand, Kurt comes up over the rise, and begins the path down lakeside, only to slow, and then stop. Yellow eyes gaze at the display before him, and he settles into a comfortable crouch.. watching the katas. Poetry in motion with practical application beneath it. You know that feeling you get when the hairs on your arms and the back of your neck stand up... The one where you just /know/ you're being watched? It's that feeling that draws Gloria from her movements and causes her to halt them immediately. Out of reflex, her right hand curls into a fist and begins to glow that telltale pinkish-purple. She turns, slowly, as her eyes scan the area to find the source of what set that feeling off in her. While yesterday's mock fight on the boat did not require him to teleport out of the lovely Domino's capable arms (after she tripped him!), Kurt's not all that certain in regards to the newly arrived Fraulein Munoz. He catches the glowing of the fist, and calls out, "There is no need," before he disappears into what seems to be *thin air*, the soft sound of *bamf* coming as the air rushes to fill the void. It's only a heartbeat later when Kurt reappears, a little closer to the lake, Bible still in hand, still facing Gloria, and he puts his hand out. "No one will harm you here." Kurt's voice is enough that Gloria's stance relaxes a little and when he appears a little closer, the energy is reabsorbed. "Reflex. Sorry." She offers a faint smile and forces herself to relax further. "I didn't expect any one else to be up this time of day... If I am intruding on your personal time, I will take my leave." Really, she's trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Straighting from his crouch, Kurt offers a warm smile and nods. "There are very few that can rise this early after a Saturday night, ja," he jokes, gesturing back at the mansion. "The way I see it, if I can be up all night enjoying myself, I should be up early on Sunday for the Lord's Celebration. It's probably more important, if I spent the evening drinking und such." The fuzzy blue elf approaches now, and he cants his head, "Those moves. Your own martial arts?" Everyone, he's found so far, has their own way of doing things that suits their particular.. abilities. Gloria is silent a moment as she thinks this over. "I cannot say I've ever been a particularly religious woman but I do agree with what you say." She looks out over the lake and in a rare moment of softness murmurs, "I can think of no better time to honor and thank the Lord for all he's given what it's laid out on display in such a grand manner." And then there's the question of her fighting style. "My father was a professional kickboxer and taught me. So it's kickboxing paired with street fighting." "It is up to us to recognize that, fraulein, ja. He just tries to nudge us in the right direction to do so." Kurt's tones are soft in the quiet morning. Now, his attention rounds back to Gloria, and his brows rise in discovery. "Ja? It is a French style, I think? Savate?" Kurt approaches slowly, "Or do you do the more.. Japanese?" As he asks, however, he realizes that his own manners are a little lax. "I should appologize. I am interrupting your morning's devotions." "You've called me that a few times now... What does it mean?" A brow arches in his direction before Glo gives her head a little shake. "You're not interrupting. I can do it any time of day as long as I do it. I don't like to be idle and this keeps me in shape and my skills sharp." After a moment. "I believe it's more japanese. I can't be one hundred percent certain. I never asked or bothered to look into it." Kurt takes a moment, his expression puzzled. "Call you.." What? It's so very second nature, the moment it's out of his mouth.. and he has to think about everything he's said up to now. Hitting upon it, perhaps.. "Fraulein?" Exhaling softly, the fuzzy blue elf waves a hand, "It is German for 'miss', but.. more.. und less than that. It is both formal und informal at the same time." Now, her words brings curiosity back to the fore; curiosity never killed an elf! "May I ask why not? Why you have not looked into it, as it seems to be quite important for you? Perhaps you will learn something new that hadn't occurred to you before?" "Ah. I see. You're more than welcome to call me Gloria but it's really whatever makes you comfortable." She gives a small shrug of her shoulders, a shivver running down her spine now that she's quit moving. "It's important only because it kept me alive. It's bittersweet, really and to look further into it... It would pull up memories I do not wish to relive." She looks over towards the manor. "I'm doing enough of that already..." The last is murmured more to herself though he likely heard it. "My calling you such does not mean I am distancing myself," Kurt is quick to assure, and he puts a hand out even as he approaches. "It is.. simply the way I was raised." And from his accent, obviously not in the US of A. He offers a smile and inclines his head in the semblance of a bow, "Gloria, then.. und I would be insulted if you do not call me 'Kurt'. There are some that get creative. 'Blue' 'Fuzzy' und the one from my best friends, 'Elf'." He keeps his good humour, and offers a light shrug, "Then there are the less than kind. 'Demon', 'devil', und the ever populiert 'mutie'." Kurt does catch the soft murmur, but he's going to address that first bit, first. "Then what you do is make it your own. Find a way to stretch your wings und rise above the bad memories in order to embrace the good.. und make it your own." His voice lowers, and words are only for the woman before him, "Were you here once before?" Deep brown eyes slip to Kurt. "Elf... I can see that, yes. I think I'll stick with Kurt. At least for now. I have to say... You're certainly... Different from almost anyone else I've met. Mutant or not. I'm not the warmest or most social person and yet..." Her eyes taken on a sadness that isn't shown in any other way. "Yes. Long ago." Or seems like it to her. It was also a different version. "Someone who was... Is... Very important to me was a member of the school. We... Didn't part on the best of terms..." "I have been told that, actually," Kurt offers something of a smile; it's genuine, and warm. "I like to think I am a little different than most you would find. But, I cannot say that anyone here would not accept you as I do. I just do it with style." The smile grows, showing those pointed teeth. On him, however.. it could be hard to reconcile a yellow-eyed, blue-furred demon visage and the smile and .. kindness. "You had?" Kurt's curiosity grows, his interest piqued (as if it hadn't been before?). "I would understand if you do not wish to tell me who this person is, but then I would be reduced to guessing," he teases softly, "Or begging." His tones shift back towards the soft, "Welkommen.. I hope it is 'home'." There's a genuine laugh from Gloria as she reaches out to pat Kurt's shoulder. "That you do. You have a way about you that lends to safety and comfort." She pulls her hand back, wrapping her arms around herself to stave off the chill. "I have... He was a member of one of the groups within the school..." She's silent a moment. "During my time on the street, I got in over my head. I was forced to go to a man named Sledge for help. In return, I owed him. When the time came, it was... Heh... He wanted me to bring him James Proudstar. It was a job and I went after him without thought. I found, grabbed his interest and reeled him. I set the trap, sprung it and then he and I fled. I needed his trust..." Her eyes go glassy. "As he was falling though... So was I. I never knew it until it was too late and I was already in love with him. So I kept us running. One day, two of Sledge's goons found us and reminded me..." She swallows hard, jaw working as she fights back the urge to cry. "So I drugged him and took him in. If I hadn't... Others would have come after him. He would have been hurt." There's a sigh and she looks away. "He was hurt anyhow. Maybe not physically but... I destroyed everything there was between us that day. If I had told him about my deal with Sledge... Explained to him... I know he would have gone. He would have protected me but... I didn't.... I still love him. With everything in me. I never knew what happened to him... Until I met Cyclops." Kurt removes his coat, and as Gloria steps close to put a hand upon his shoulder, he moves to drape his coat around her own. "You are cold.. und I have forgotten my manners again." He takes the compliment as it lies, but is ready to put a warming arm around her, "There is a heater in the boat house," he offers. Still, Kurt is more than happy to hear out the story, his expression turning sympathetic. "You did what you had to do," he begins. "Pride was hurt, but no loss of life." There's a soft exhale, and he's ready to lead her towards the shelter, if she allows it. "So.. you do know that confession is good for the soul, ja?" And he lowers his head, canting his head to the side. "This is a life meant for second chances, Gloria. Und third. If there is no hope, no redemption to be offered, we are no better than anywhere else." The coat is pulled around ehr with a soft smile. "Gracias, mi amigo." Her eyes drift to the boat house. "Might be a good idea. it is a little chilly and I haven't seen the inside yet..." She even leans into the warming embrace a little. Furry man is getting apst her defenses far too easily. "But I didn't have to... That's the thing. I betrayed him in the worst possible way. I hurt him so badly..." Her head drops a little. "If I can betray the man I love... What right do I have for redemption, Kurt? If I can betray him... Why would I ever ask anyone else to trust me? No one has ever meant as much to me as he did... does... At least I know now that he's alive." She tucks easily under the arm, and Kurt leads her towards the boathouse. "It is a place I go a lot. My friend Warren," and he pauses. If she was at the school, perhaps she knows him? "Warren.. Worthington. Wings?" And he continues, "Warren keeps his boat here now, und so.." Easy enough, one plus one. "It is easy to say 'love', Gloria. Young love is something a little different. Now, however?" Now with the passing of years, or what must be years as Kurt's been here for, well.. years. "Und, that is the trick," Kurt opens the door to the boathouse, and it looks like.. a clubhouse with smaller boats set on the walls.. and there is an electric baseboard heating system. He reaches out to *boop* her on the nose with a finger, "That is the trick. You do not ask. You simply .. be yourself." "I don't think I've ever been on a boat just for pleasure..." It's a rather distracted comment but made none the less. Deep brown eyes blink at him as he taps her nose and she can't help but laugh at the gesture. No one has ever done something like that to her before and it's... somewhat refreshing, really. The ease with which this man accepts her. Even knowing what she did. "Now? I still love him. He's still the most important person in the world to me." For a moment, she silent, allowing him to lead her inside where it's warm. "I'll try. I gave Cyclops my word and I won't go back on that." Maybe she really is trying to get her life together. "Thank you." Not something she says so sincerely very often. Kurt closes the door behind them, and moves to the thermostat to put the heat higher. Once done, he puts his Bible on a small table before he pulls a couple of chairs out. Perching in one, rather than truly sitting, he looks.. theatrically aghast. He begins, his voice canting as if telling a story of adventure on the high seas. "You have never been sailing for pleasure? Why.. I sail the ocean blue," the lake, really, "Und search out treasure." Okay, girls sunbathing on the opposite shore. "Fights upon the deck when some try to mutiny," When Warren wants to dock and he doesn't.. "Und end the sail with some grog." That part is true. That other bit, however, brings the grandiose gestures down, and Kurt rolls his shoulders, flexing his sore hand. "When you try, fraulein, you think too much. Stop it. Take a deep breath.. und pretend it is one of your katas. Live it, breathe it, und it will come. If you think too much of your next move, either you will never make it, or it will be wrong und you will have to start over." He puts a three-fingered hand up to stall comment until, "But there is always a chance to begin again." The 'Elf' coaxes another laugh from Gloria, a small shake of her head being given as she listens to his story. "I see! Perhaps some time you'll do me the exceptional honor of allowing me to join you on one of these grand adventures!" Amusement lights in her eyes and she actually begins to visibly relax. The wisdom he offers her afterwards causes her to smile softly. Before she settles in her seat, she does something completely and utterly uncharacteristic. She reaches out to hug him. "I don't know what life you've lived to make you so wise and enlightened but I'm quite thankful for it." Kurt grins as he watches the smile crease her face, the lines relaxing, and he rises to his feet from the crouch in the chair. He accepts the hug, and wrapping her in his arms, he holds her closely for a couple of heartbeats. "I will invite you, ja. I promise." As for his life? The elf shrugs, releasing his hold but not stepping from the hug. "Father Mike. Last weeks sermon," he quips. "St. Patrick's." He's kidding, really. "We all have our doubts, Gloria. We have our failings. What we need to know is that we will be forgiven them. Here, none of us are perfect, so there is no one here who may judge you. I seek only to reassure you." Once again, he reaches up to *boop* her on the nose before he finally lets her go completely. "And to sail with me, you must be here until at least Spring." It's difficult to resist the urge to pet him, if for no other reason than he's put her in a relaxed and genuinely good mood. "Thanks. I can't wait!" Yep. She's now officially excitied to go sailing. There's another laugh from her. "That's blackmail, Kurt..," is huffed playfully before she nods. "I'll... I think I'll be here." And she actually means it! Kurt has, if nothing else, found himself a fierce friend. The act of being petted brings a laugh from Kurt. Certainly no offense taken. But he can't resist. "You will not find a softer, fuzzier elf." The grin remains behind, "I use, what do they call it.. 'produkt'.. to make sure it shines." Now, there is her genuine, relaxed laugh, and the smile that Kurt has been looking for. Here, he opens his arms once again for a hug, and if given the chance, places a kiss upon her forehead. "Smiling now, und I don't wish to see that fade. You are lovely in it, and it suits you I believe." The sun-kissed skin might darken a little as she blushes softly at getting called out on the petting. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist!" He's like... a living teddy bear or something! So soft and cuddly! She easily slips into the next hug, wrapping her arms around him and then all but beaming at the kiss to her forehead. "It's abnormally easy around you." She eyes speculatively though there's clear mirth in her eyes. "You don't have another power you didn't tell me about, do you?" "Other than I am handsome und alluring? It is the blue, I think." He shakes his head, and looks theatrically considering, his words coming slowly, "Teleportation, gymnastics.. charm, grace, und good looks.." Not to mention modest! "It could be my cologne. Those commercials are quite convincing." Still, sadly.. "I should depart, however. Time to change for Mass. Thankfully, I am never late." Easy enough to teleport there. "But Father Mike always looks for me. Sadly, I cannot tell him I was there if I was not. I tend to stick out." Like a blue thumb. "Keep my coat, und.. please? I am always here to talk. You are not alone, ja?" Smiling, Gloria leans in to his his cheek. "Might be the cologne... Could be your cuddlier than a teddy bear... All of the above..." She smirks and slips her arms into the coat. "Thanks, Kurt. I mean that. And for what it's worth... I'm always hear to listen if you ever need an ear." She leans in for one more hug then steps back. "Be safe and I'll see you later. "Enjoy your morning." Kurt barks a laugh, and inclines his head, yellow eyes glowing. He sounds pleased, to say the least. Who wouldn't, with such a compliment? "Cuddlier than a teddy bear. I will remember that. Danke." Leaning in for that hug once again, he gives her a soft squeeze and remains there for a couple of heartbeats. "I will remember.. und I will see you later." Releasing her, Kurt takes a step back, his tail reaching for the bible that he'd set down.. and wiggling his three fingers in a wave, disappears with a- BAMF* Category:Logs Category:RPLogs